Gratitud
by Missclover
Summary: Su vida había cambiado desde la niñez, no todo había sido felicidad, sin embargo, trataba porque así fuera. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, trabajaría duro y se esforzaría como había aprendido, al lado de él.


Antes de empear a leer, deben saber que:

* * *

><p><strong>"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto".<strong>

* * *

><p>*.<p>

*.

*.

A pesar del corto periodo que llevaba como maestra en la Academia Ninja de Konoha, rápidamente se había encariñado con sus pequeños alumnos. Eran tan vivaces, llenos de espíritu, entusiastas y siempre le demostraban el gran desempeño que lograban cada día gracias a sus enseñanzas.

Pero también eran unos pequeños demonios, dormilones y quejicas cuando se trataba de tareas o proyectos pero al final de cuentas lograban cumplir con sus exigencias. Y eso la hacía feliz pues sus amenazas con las armas le funcionaban muy bien.

Un trabajo aburrido…

A veces tenía que aguantar los crudos comentarios y sin sentido de sus conocidos cuando la veían ejercer tal profesión cuando no la mandaban a misiones suicidas de su rango. Era cierto que ella prefería estar en aquellas tareas donde protegía y daba la paz a su aldea que estar encerrada en cuatro paredes dando cursos de materias sin sentido, pero no todo era de color rosa cuando hacía su papel de Jōnin porque siempre se reducía a lo mismo, vidas inocentes.

Sinceramente quería dejar de sentir el miedo que crecía en su ser cuando pensaba que esa vida inocente pudiera tratarse de alguno de sus amigos más queridos. Ya lo había vivido hace años cuando le anunciaron la muerte de sus padres siendo apenas una pequeña niña sin ser capaz de valerse por sí misma. En esa época, después de lágrimas inundando su rostro y melancolía, había decidido no vivir más esa experiencia; aunque nada le garantizaba que saldría siempre con la victoria. Sin embargo, al convivir con su equipo sabía que no debía preocuparse.

Su equipo que jamás se rendía se lo demostraba a cada momento, incluso cuando sucedió la cuarta guerra ninja. Porque estaban dispuestos a dar todo con tal de ganar, de triunfar con la alianza que se había formado de las grandes naciones.

No era de esperar que el miedo se apoderada de todos, ni la inquietud de cómo empezaban a eliminarlos poco a poco cuando el enemigo los atacaba sin piedad. Incluso ella volvía a sentirse vulnerable con cada segundo que pasaba, y más cuando le habían dado la noticia de que uno de sus compañeros y amigo inseparable había muerto en batalla.

Cuando lo vio tendido en el suelo inmóvil, pálido y lleno de sangre por todo su cuerpo, sabía que estaban perdiendo, y ella no sabía cómo continuar.

No había llorado por él.

Quería gritar y decirles a todos que Neji estaba bien. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba parada sin hacer algo. Mientras que los demás lloraban ella caía en un abismo completamente profundo, aunque no se esperaba que aún tuviera una salida para creer en que todo iba a salir bien.

Las palabras de Naruto no sólo habían hecho reaccionar a todos los shinobis de seguir sino que les dio una esperanza nueva de que la muerte de su querido amigo no era en vano.

Y así había sido.

Después de eso, todo era borroso. Cuando despertó de la técnica ilusoria del enemigo, vio cómo todos festejaban la victoria de la cuarta guerra. Sólo sabía que el rubio escandaloso y torpe había cumplido sus palabras, devolviendo la paz a sus vidas.

Pero lo sorprendente fue lo que vio después, ante ella estaba él.

Neji estaba vivo…

Sabía que no era una broma de mal gusto o un sueño, pues sus mejillas estaban inundadas de lágrimas.

El Hyūga no sólo era su compañero de equipo, era su mejor amigo, siempre confiaba en él en las buenas y en las malas; siempre estaba para ella, ayudándola y protegiéndola. Era su complemento. Se había acercado hacia él y sin importarle nada más lo abrazó aún llorando ante la mirada de asombro del genio; segundos después él le correspondía.

En verdad sus amigos le hacían ver que todo tenía un final inesperado.

Poco después de que se restaurara la aldea y se proclamara al nuevo Hokage, su siguiente paso fue unirse a la escuela como una simple maestra, pues a pesar de haber subido de nivel como kunoichi el futuro no dependía solamente de los de su generación. Debía enseñar a los más jóvenes el verdadero camino de un ninja.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente tratando de explicarles lo básico del taijutsu, sermoneando y corrigiendo los pasos que demostraban al practicarlo, bajo la atenta mirada de un usuario del Byakugan que se mantenía en la misma posición desde que había comenzado la clase de ese día.

Conociéndolo tan bien, Tenten no se le hizo extraño que se tratara de su mudo y distante amigo portando su antiguo traje de batalla. Lo extraño era que no sabía el motivo de su inesperada visita, por lo regular siempre se veían en la tarde para entrenar como en los viejos tiempos para no perder la costumbre y no ser débiles a la hora de las misiones, y en las noches iban a cualquier puesto de comida para cenar y platicar de su día, de cosas triviales o simplemente sacarle más de dos palabras en una oración.

A veces la sorprendía cuando él iniciaba la conversación.

Tampoco creía que él le tuviera una misión de emergencia, pues el Hyūga no había cambiado para nada con su actitud de ser puntual en hacerlas, seguía siendo el mismo Don Perfecto, ni mostraba estar preocupado por ello.

Faltaba poco para terminar la jornada escolar y para saber el motivo de la visita de él. A veces se preguntaba si no se aburría de estar en un solo lugar, sin moverse, sin hacer algo que ocupara su tiempo mientras esperaba. De alguna manera, tenía el presentimiento que la iba a impresionar cuando le hablara al final de la clase. Mientras tanto siguió prestando atención a los alumnos que empezaban a juguetear.

Tan sólo Neji estaba ahí parado viéndola. Sin que nadie notara su presencia, era como un verdadero fantasma.

O un ángel guardián… muy sexy.

Sonrió internamente al pensar en tales cursilerías, aunque no le parecía tan mala idea puesto que era la única que lo notaba, ni tampoco negaba que en verdad era apuesto, perfecto para representar a un ángel.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, ya estaba volviendo a fantasear y esta vez en un área peligrosa. No debía descuidar su trabajo, tampoco dar explicaciones a mocosos chismosos ni mucho menos a la víctima de sus pensamientos.

Lo poco que faltaba de tiempo lo había empleado en dar unas simples indicaciones y cómo mejorar sus habilidades. Después de sonar la campana finalizando las clases, Tenten junto con Neji quedaban solos en el patio trasero de la academia.

Hizo un mohín al notar a su _extrovertido_ amigo haciendo nada en su lugar mientras ella se encargaba de juntar unos papeles que se habían regado por el suelo a causa del aire y la estampida que se produjo por sus pequeños demonios.

–¿A qué se debe tu gran presencia, Neji?– Con tono juguetón no aguantó mucho para soltar la pregunta, quería saber su respuesta y nada más. Ya había terminado de recoger y verificar que el área se encontrara limpia y en orden.

–Pasaba por casualidad– Tenten enarcó una ceja por su respuesta, ¿Tan sólo había sido eso?

–Casualidad no es estar dos horas en el mismo lugar sin un motivo– El Hyūga ni se inmutó por el pequeño interrogatorio que le hacía su compañera de equipo.

–Eres buena– Pocas palabras pero lo suficiente para hacer sentir orgullosa, y avergonzar al mismo tiempo, a su amiga. Si en algo destacaba Neji era en su sinceridad, nunca mentía ni mucho menos cuando se trataba de ella. Por eso cuando pasaba por el lugar después de caminar un rato por las calles, se había quedado observando los movimientos que hacía Tenten cuando les explicaba a sus alumnos tal técnica de pelea.

Siempre la observaba, tenía una forma de moverse que la hacía verse delicada pero sin ser débil. Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba cerca de la chica apreciándola más con su privilegiada vista, ocultando perfectamente su presencia de los demás. De alguna manera, sentía una opresión en el pecho al sentir que si no hubiera revivido en la guerra, jamás la volvería a ver, ni hablar con ella ni de escucharla. Pero cuando había abierto los ojos ese día y la vio una vez más y llorando por él, se juró así mismo que haría lo posible para aprovechar estar con ella.

Aunque le costara demostrarle sus sentimientos.

–Te invito a comer– Tenten no pudo mostrar la poca discreción de sorpresa por la repentina invitación, o era el cambio de Neji en ese día, primero la observaba, después venía el elogio -al estilo de él- y por último una comida.

Neji sí había cambiado algo después de la guerra, tal vez todos lo habían hecho, pero pensó que su amigo seguía igual de personalidad. Al menos se alegraba de haber tenido conjeturas erróneas sobre él.

Quería saber más sobre ese cambio de él, quería estar más a su lado para que se lo demostrara. Tenía esa curiosidad por saberlo que de inmediato aceptó la invitación, o era simplemente que le gustaba la idea de ser una primera cita.

Sonrió sinceramente mientras se acercaba a Neji, a veces no creía estar en esa situación. Parecía un simple sueño que en algún momento terminaría y ella se despertaría en la soledad que una vez sintió.

Al ver nuevamente al hombre que tenía a su lado, sabía que no era su imaginación, y más cuando él le tocó su mano para sujetarla e irse juntos como habían acordado hace unos minutos atrás.

Parecía en verdad una fantasía, pero era el anhelo que ambos estaban tratando por cumplir poco a poco.

Juntos.

Su vida había cambiado desde la niñez, no todo había sido felicidad, sin embargo, trataba porque así fuera. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, trabajaría duro y se esforzaría como había aprendido, al lado de él.

Por eso agradecía estar nuevamente a su lado, de compartir su vida al hombre que amaba.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

De nuevo publicando un fic de Neji Tenten, sin darme cuenta que es la número 31 que escribo sobre ellos dos. Como pasa el tiempo :) Esta vez no torturé al genio. xD

Para empezar, la trama iba a ser completamente diferente, pero espero poder escribir esa idea dentro de poco.

De hecho, nunca se me ocurrió plasmar algo así, y más porque es un tema sensible el saber que Neji ya no está con nosotros. Sin embargo, así como leyeron de que Neji reviva espero que suceda también en el manga. Quién sabe, Kishimoto ha traído un montón de ideas absurdas que ya ni sé que anda haciendo, sinceramente me está aburriendo estos últimos caps y no sólo porque Neji ya no sea parte del mundo ninja, sino que ya no le veo emoción.

Tal vez sea una etapa. O de verdad me fastidie.

Sea cual sea la causa eso no me impedirá escribir, seguiré con mi pareja favorita. Para eso estamos, tratando de dar una "emoción al fan". :) Y sobretodo, plasmar nuestra imaginación.

Oh bueno, ya me emocioné escribiendo. Jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado. :) Y por cierto, muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan review (lamento si no les respondo rápido) :D

¡Hasta la próxima!

*Comentarios, dudas sean bienvenidos.


End file.
